Sexy Love
by Aquaticaaa00
Summary: Equipes,equipes,e mais equipes,se você fosse um jounnin e amasse outra jounnin,seria capaz de fazer tudo por esse amor?pera ai,e se você perdesse seis meses da sua vida?ela continuaria ali,do seu lado?Pera ai,ela está grávida?Seu pai voutou? KakaAnko
1. Chapter 1:Supernova:Seis meses?

_Sexy Love:Chapter 1:Supernova:Seis meses?_

O garoto observava de cima da cachoeira várias mulheres e moças tomarem banho no rio,elas se divertiam muito,pulavam,dançavam,riam,isso era muito,muito sexy, e o garoto via tudo aquilo babando.

-Não faça isso Naruto!

-Kakashi-sensei,elas não estão vendo!

-Não faça isso,quando elas perceberem você vai estar muito morto!

-Kakashi-sensei,nem parece que é homem desse jeito!nem deixa eu me divertir!Não quer dar uma olhadinha também?

-Naruto,para com isso e vai treinar!

-_Aquela sensei maluca tá lá também_...-o garoto disse malicioso,já sabendo do interesse do jounnin mais velho.

-Que sensei maluca?

-Aquela que foi examinadora da prova chunnin...Ela é bem gostosa!

-Me dá isso aqui!-O copy-nin tirou o binóculo das mãos de Naruto

-EEEEEEEIII DEIXA EU VER TAMBÉM!

-Não grita Naruto!-O jounnin observava a kunochi que parecia já saber que eles estavam espionando-as,ela colocava o dedo na boca,dançava sensualmente,como se fosse para ele,fingia que ia tirar o biquini,piscava para ele e etc.

-Uau!

-Sensei,posso ver agora?

-Calma Naruto.

-Vai logo sensei, se não eu vou gritar!

-Toma.-ele voutou a ler seu livro,e se perder nas suas fantasias com a kunochi de cabelos púrpura.

-ieeee,sensei,olha como elas dançam!olha a Hinata-chan,Sakura-chan,Ino-chan!

-Quê?

-Tá pensando nela sensei?

-Ne-nela quem Naruto?-O copy-nin ficou vermelho

-Na doidona-sensei,ora!

-Naruto não fale bobagens,eu não estou pensando em Anko,imagine,eu,pensar naquela louca!

-Sensei,vem veeeer,ela vai tirar,ela vai tirar!

-Deixa eu ver,Naruto!-ela fazia aquele joguinho de tiro ou não tiro,e ele lá,estático,vendo até onde ela iria,os cabelos roxos molhados,quando ela jogava de um lado para outro era perfeito,seu corpo era perfeito,tudo nela era perfeito!

-E ai,sensei,ela tirou,tirou?tirou ou não tirou?RESPONDE SENSEI!-o garoto loiro gritou tão alto que todas ouviram e olharam para os dois,Kakashi virou um pimentão e acabou desmaiando de vergonha.A jounnin de cabelos púrpura pulou para cima da cachoeira e tentou acordá-lo.

-Kakashi,Kakashi,Kakashi,ACORDA PORRA!-ela o sacudia de todas as formas mas tudo foi em vão.

-Naruto,o jeito vai ser boca-a-boca.

-V-vai tirar a máscara dele?

-Lógico!E então,posso?

-Ha-hai.-os dois suavam frio,ela chegava mais perto do rosto dele,a curiosidade de Naruto o corroía por dentro,eles iriam ver o rosto do misterioso Kakashi."_Vamos Anko,você sempre foi curiosa,tira essa merda dele logo e faz a bendita respiração!"_ ,quando ela estava quase tirando a máscara dele ele segurou o punho dela e se levantou,batendo a cabeça dos dois.

-Au!

-A-Anko-chan...A CULPA É DELE!-ele apontou acusadoramente para Naruto

-QUÊ?SENSEI,VOCÊ QUE É O PERVERTIDO AQUI!

-Naruto,não desrespeite seu sensei!

-O-obrigado,Anko-chan.

-Não se deve desrespeitá-lo só porque ele é um tarado!

-Anko-chan,m-me perdoe...e-eu não queria fazer isso!-ele estava totalmente vermelho

-Bom,você vai ter que fazer muita coisa para "euzinha" aqui te perdoar...Ha-ta-ke Ka-ka-shi!-ela disse num tom vitorioso

-E o quê um acaso posso saber?

-Olha,se eu fosse vocês dois,eu correria nesse momento.

-Por quê,doidona-sensei?-Anko apontou com o polegar,como se estivesse pedindo carona,para atrás dela,onde vinha uma enorme nuvem de poeira misturada com saiu correndo em disparada e Kakashi saiu atrás dele.

-SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!

-ME ESPERA,NARUTO!-Enquanto isso,a kunochi de cabelos púrpura ria de braços cruzados,adimirando a surra que Naruto levava de várias fêmeas de Konoha,até da Ayame,mas ela percebeu logo que o copy-nin tinha fugido da surra.

(...)

-Uff...Ainda bem que consegui fugir á tempo!Elas iriam me truscidar!-ele se apoivava numa árvore da floresta.

-Não cante vitória antes do tempo!-ela desceu de cima da árvore que ele estava apoiado e colocou uma kunai no pescoço do ninja-Ha-ta-ke Ka-ka-shi!

-Pelo menos é você sozinha,não vai fazer nada contra mim!

-Eu vou te torturar da forma mais cruél possível...Tarado!

-Não me chame assim,"An-chan"!-ele deu um sorriso malicioso

-E quem te deu liberdade para me chamar assim,tarado?

-Você mesma...-ele a agarrou pela cintura e a trouxe para sua sorriu sarcásticamente.

-Quero falar algo com você,senhorita.

-Fala,verme.-os braços dela percorriam o pescoço do jounnin

-Ontem,quando Ibiki,Yamato e Gai te deram um tapa na bunda,vo-você gostou?

-Foram tapas diferentes,mas é como se fosse aquele soco no braço que eles te dã quê?

-N-nada...

-Hatake,está com ciúmes?

-N-não...

-Você mesmo disse que nossa relação era só sexo...-ela falava desafiadoramente

-B-bom...

-Bom,se você ficar com ciúmes disso,eu também deveria cobrar uma explicação pelo o que você acabou de fazer.

-Eu só fiz isso por culpa sua,Mitarashi!

-Ata,você só olhou porque eu mandei?

-Não,se você não ficasse atrapalhando minha leitura,tirando minha concentração em todo lugar,me fazendo ir no banheiro toda hora,e além disso,me fazendo fazer esse tipo de coisa,só para te ver.

-Haha!Finge que acredito,sei que você gosta da Ayame,transa comigo,tem uma queda pela Hokage,e ama a Kurenai.

-Se eu quisesse algo com a Ayame,a Tsunade,a Sakura,a Kurenai,Shizune,Hinata,Ino,suas alunas,a mãe de todos os garotos de konoha e até com todas que já salvei,junto com todas de outras aldeias que passei,já teria conseguido.

-Hunf!convencido!

-Eu tenho a mesma percepção de você:sei que gosta do Yamato,transa comigo,tem uma queda pelo Gai e ama o Genma.

-Tenho a mesma certeza que você.Se eu quisesse algo com eles,já teria conseguido!Então,nós dois conseguimos todos os machos e fêmeas de konoha e outros vilarejos quando quisermos?

-Vamos dizer que 99% para cada um de nós.

-E os outros 1% de cada?

-Somos eu e você,sempre transamos,mas nunca namoramos ou algo parecido...

-Pensamos nisso depois...Agora podemos brincar um pouquinho ali,ó!-ela apontou para um arbusto grande,e ele a levou no colo até lá e acabaram transando de um jeito único.

(...)

-Uau!isso foi...

-Incrível,An-chan,incrível...

-Nunca fizemos algo parecido,nas nossas vidas...

-An-chan,e-eu quero te falar algo...

-Que é?

-Vo-você tá saindo com o Kiba?

-Não!Isso já faz uns cinco meses que aconteceu!

-O-o quê aconteceu de verdade entre vocês?

-Eu só dei um pouco de diversão ao garoto que queria sua primeira vez comigo!

-Só?

-só isso e não,não teve primeira vez.E você,parou de sair com a Ayame e a Sakura?

-Faz tempo,nem cheguei a encostar nelas!

-Kakashi-kun...tenho medo de te perguntar uma coisa...

-Também tenho medo de te perguntar algo,mas mesmo assim vou perguntar...

-Quer namorar comigo,Hatake Kakashi?-ela ficou totalmente vermelha e se encolheu num canto

-S-Sério,An-chan?

-Eu sabia,você não vai aceitar né?Ainda tem esperanças com Kurenai,já que Asuma morreu,você seria um ótimo pai para o filho dela e-ele tirou a máscara e a beijou intensamente,ela retribuiu o beijo de seu amor de toda a vida,eles ficaram um tempo se olhando,com rostos colados,aquela sim era a fantasia mais perfeita que eles poderiam realizar.

-Você já deve saber porque nunca te mostrei meu rosto.-ele era lindo,perfeito,inigualável,sexy,entre outras coisas,além da marca da maldição no pescoço.

-Achei perfeito,amor.

-Não,Anko,não achou.-ele se levantou e se vestiu rapidamente, dele ir embora ela o puxou pelo punho.

-Idiota,eu presciso de você,eu amo você!

-Não,e só me chamou de "amor" por causa do meu rosto.-ela se levantou e o abraçou com um sorriso tímido no rosto

-Eu te amo,porra.E seu rosto foi só um adicional.-ela deu um beijinho de esquimó nele

-Se veste rapidinho amor,se demorarmos mais,vão sentir nossa falta na cidade.-ela se vestiu e os dois voutaram para a cidade se beijando,brigando,se agarrando até eles chegarem até a cidade e seis ninjas novos virem interromper os dois.

-ANKO-SENSEI,ANKO-SENSEI,ANKO-SENSEI!

-Tá na minha hora,outro dia nos vemos,Ja-ne, An-chan.

-Ja-ne,Kakashi-san.-ele saiu com um sorriso bobo,enquanto ela era agarrada por seis chunnins de 16 anos que pareciam crianças.

-Que foi,Merdas?

-Anko-sensei,estamos intediados com essa porcaria de vila!-Kirami,uma kunochi de cabelos negros e olhos verdes reclamou.

-O tal Naruto é um bosta ná'gua,a Sakura não faz porra nenhuma,Ino é idiota,além de não ter ninguém animado nessa bosta de vila!

-Sensei,prescisamos de uma festa nessa bosta!-Kurosay,um aluno de Anko reclamou.

-Gente,podem fazer,eu também acho que Konoha tá uma vila muito chata!

-Sensei,nós te amamos!Quer comer um ramén ?

-Quero,só se vocês pagarem!-os sete foram pulando abraçados até o ichiraku onde estavam Kakashi,Yamato,Sai,Sakura e Naruto,eles empurraram Sakura,que acabou batendo em Naruto,fazendo ele cair no chão.

-PORRA!CADÊ O TIOZINHO DO RAMÉN!

_-TIO DO RAMÉN,CADÊ VOCÊ?EU VIM AQUI PRA TE COMER!-_Kurosay iniciou o coro de seus alunos até o "tio do rámen" aparecer.

-O que vão querer?

-Comida,se possível!-o outro aluno de Anko,Jinnko,loiro de olhos negros,resmungou.

-E é melhor sair rápido!

-Em 6 minutos estará pronto.-a moça,filha do tio do rámen respondeu-Aqui está seu prato especial _Kakashi-san..._

_-_Itadakimatsu,Ayame!-Anko a fuzilou com os olhos,enquanto todos,menos os alunos de Anko se preparavam para ver o rosto do isso,Inaki,uma das alunas de Anko,que tinha os cabelos cinza claro e olhos cor-de-rosa,afastou sua cadeira do balcão um pouco,colocou seus pés em cima e começou a ouvir música no celular até a bateria dele acabar.

-_PUTA QUE PARIU,A BATERIA DO CELULAR CAIU_!-ela bateu o pé na mesa,fazendo com que a comida do copy-nin voasse na cabeça de Ayame.

-Xiiiiiii...não vai ser hoje que o peixe-morto-sensei mostra o rosto!

-TIO DO RÁMEN,VAI SE FUDER POR QUE EU QUERO É COMER!

-ESPEREM!,aqui está san,pode deixar que eu mesma faço outro especial para você!

-Filha de uma puta!-Anko murmurrou

-O que disse sensei?

-Filha de uma puta a bateria do seu celular,Inaki!

-Aqui está,Yamato-san!

-Merda cadê nossa comida?

-Esperem!

-Enquanto essa bosta de comida não sai,o que vamos fazer?-Ashton reclamou,jogando sua franja ruiva de lado.

-Vamos...-Kirami começou a batucar num copo

-Dançar a macarena?

-Vamos...-ela batucava no copo e na mesa,num ritmo sedutor,seus colegas entenderam e desceram dos bancos commeçando a dançar sensualmente,até Anko entrou na deles.

-Kakashi-sensei,que porra é essa?-Naruto cochichou para Kakashi,mas Kirami ouviu muito bem.

-É o sensualize,garoto meio gay.

-Não existe meio gay.-Sai respondeu inocentemente.

-Então você é todo gay.I GOTTA FEELING?

-UHUUU-os que estavam dançando no trenzinho colocavam uma mão pra cima e gritavam.

-FORMAÇÃO DE BATALHA KUCHIOYSE!-o time Kakashi colocou as kunais em punho e levantaram a guarda assim que Anko gritou e Kirami mudou o ritmo da batida e ficou cantando algo indescifrável.

-DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA,HEY MACARENA!-(gota time Kakashi)

-Ayame,nós já dançamos,cantamos,cadê a comida?

-Espere Anko-san!Pronto aqui está seu prato especial _Kakashi-san..._

_-_Itadakimatsu,Ayame!

-Só quer isso,mais nada?

-Só,pode ir,vai.-os alunos de Anko se sentaram de novo e observaram a moça sair segurando o os sete se debruçaram no balcão,formando um circulo,Anko estava no meio.

-Ixiiiiiiiii-Tsumi cochichou rindo para os colegas

-Nooossa,o Kakashi-sensei cortou ela!-Kirami cochichou

-Vocês viram só a petulância dela?

-"_Kakashi-san,você quer me comer?"-_Tsumi imitou baixinho,só para seus colegas ouvirem

_-"Não,Ayame,você não faz meu tipo!" -_Kurosay imitou o copy-nin não aguentaram e riram alto,debruçados no balcão,como se estivessem chorando.

-Por que estão chorando,Yamato-taichou?-os sete levantaram a cabeça e voutaram a conversar normalmente.

-Pergunte á eles Sai.-Yamato segurava uma garrafa de sakê e Kakashi outra.

-Kakashi-sensei,pode passar a garrafa de sakê pra gente por favor?-Kurosay se curvou no balcão para falar com Kakashi

-Vocês são crianças ainda,não podem beber.

-Kakashi,pode passar a garrafa para uma pobre jounnin que tem que cuidar de seis chunnins?

-Pega.-ele deu um leve tapa na garrafa,que deslisou o balcão até a mão de Kurosay.

-Valeu,sensei.-ele bateu a garrafa no balcão e a abriu com o dente.

-Anko-sensei,quer?

-Não,é toda sua.

-Alguém ai quer?Naruto,sensei,Sai,Sakura,Tenzou?

-Eu quero!

-Você não quer nada,Naruto,você é uma criança,não pode beber!

-Por favor Kurosay,me chame de Yamato.

-De boa,Tenzou.

-Aqui está o rámen,mal-agradecidos!

-Itadakimatsu!-todos comeram,menos Anko e Kakashi,que trocavam olhares e bilhetes pervertidos nas garrafas de sakê.Até que ela foi até ele e fez uma massagem nos seu ombros fortes,ele ria a fuzilava com os olhos.

-KAKASHI-SAN,O QUE ESSA AI TÁ FAZENDO COM VOCÊ?

-OLHA AQUI AYAME,-antes que Anko começasse a se defender,Kakashi fez isso por ela

-Ayame,"essa ai" tem nome,Mitarashi Anko,e além disso,ela é uma excelente jounnin,além de ser muito especial!-depois dessa a kunochi ficou se achando.

-Anko-chan,se você quiser ir comer em outro lugar,eu posso te levar naquele restaurante cinco estrelas novo que abriu a pouco tempo.

-Obrigada Kakashi,quem sabe amanhã á noite nós vamos lá?

-Te pego ás oito.-ela voutou para seu lugar de nariz empinado,e voutou a conversar com seus alunos.

-Nooossa...dois cortes no mesmo dia!-Jinnko cochichou

-Hoje o Kakashi sensei tá que tá!

_-"Kakashi-san,quem é essa gostosa que tá deixando você alerta?" -_Tsumi imitou Ayame

_-"Que te importa?"-_Anko se imitou

_-"Ayame,essa é Anko,uma excelente jounnin,além de ser muito linda e gostosa!""Além disso,Anko-senpai,pode ir na minha casa chupar um pirulito gigante quando quiser!"-_Kurosay imitou o copy-nin

_-"Obrigada,Kakashi,quem sabe amanhã de noite nós brincamos na sua casa?"_

_-"Te como ás oito!"_

_-"Kakashi,seu taradão!"-_Eles voutaram a rir alto,repetindo o "taradão",dando leves tapas nas costas uns dos outros.

-Ui,taradão!-Kurosay fingiu uma voz fina e bateu no bumbum de Tsumi

-Pára seu taradão!-todos voutaram a rir feito loucos

-Anko?-o copy-nin apareceu atrás da kunochi

-Sim,taradão?

-Hãn?-os alunos dela voutaram a rir deixando ela constrangida

-De-desculpe,Kakashi.

-Eu vim te perguntar se podemos fazer os relatórios hoje na minha casa,pode ser?-os alunos dela continuaram a rir,junto com Sai.

-C-claro que sim,mas,o que vamos comer?-ele se curvou do lado dela e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Você eu não sei,mas eu vou comer uma coisa muito boa hoje.-ele disse malicioso num tom não muito baixo e voutou para seu lugar.

-"Você eu não sei,mas eu vou comer uma coisa muito boa hoje!"Anko-sensei,foi quase um pedido de casamento!

-Taradão!-eles voutaram a rir loucamente

-Do que está rindo,Sai?-Sakura perguntou intrigada,já que era impossivel ouvir a conversa deles

-Desse bilhete da Ayame.-todos se viraram para Sai,que segurava o bilhete,Kakashi e Anko suavam frio,tremiam,pediam em pensamentos para Sai não ler o bilhete alto.

-Querem que eu leia?

"Não!"

"Nem pense nisso!"

-Vou ler!

-Lê essa porra logo!

-"Kakashi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan..."Hilário!-ele voutou a rir sozinho

-Naruto!-Kurosay gritou

-Sim?

-Se eu cozinho,todo mundo come?

-Não sei,nunca experimentei seu macarrão!-todos voutaram a rir como bêbados

-Ai taradão!

-Aqui está a conta de vocês,e de vocês.-Ayame deu o preço de tudo para os dois jounnins responsáveis,os alunos de Anko tomaram papel da mão de sua sensei.

-LADRÃO!

-Nós nem comemos direito!

-Comida ruim,serviço ruim,e ainda cobram caro!

-Meninos,não façam tudo isso,nem é tanto assim,deixem que eu pago e acabou a história.-enquanto isso Kakashi abria a carteira com o maior remorço do ano,quase chorando com aquilo,ele nem tinha comido nada,só estava gastando por culpa do Naruto.

-Não,não sensei,nós te convidamos,nós pagamos!

-Kurosay tem razão,sensei,somos nós que devemos pagar!toma,Ayame,e me dá mais sete garrafas de sakê!

-Nove,olha ali.

-Nove garrafas Ayame.-Anko foi ver se Kakashi estava bem e o encontrou fitando a carteira e quase chorando.

-Ayame,toma,tá aqui a conta do Naruto.

-Anko,não faça isso!

-Cala a boca!-Ele se admirou com o gesto dela,sinceramente,a godaime tinha feito um ótimo trabalho escolhendo uma equipe para Anko.

-Vamos,senseis?-os nove já iam saindo do Ichiraku.

-Nos esperem.

E lá foram os onze,andando por Konoha,algumas vezes Kakashi e Anko sumiam rapidamente,mas só quando os outros entravam numa loja ou coisa parecida,depois eles voutavam de direções opostas,ela sempre com vários dangos na mãé que todos se despediram,e Anko foi com Kakashi até a casa dele.

-Eu tava louco pra te agarrar lá no Ichiraku.-ele a agarrou

-Não,nem vem com essa! -ela desviou o rosto do beijo dele

-Ué,o que aconteceu com a "vontade do fogo"?

-Essa é a vontade que eu tô! De botar fogo em você e naquela vadiazinha do Ichiraku!

-Tá com ciúmes de mim?

-Imagine,EU com ciúmes de você,Hatake,imaginem só!

-Não tem importância eu sou só seu!

-Atá,e se fosse eu que tivesse dando mole pro Yamato,o quê você iria fazer,hein?

-Nada,você é só minha,e de mais ninguém!-ele tirou a máscara e a beijou,tirando o seu colete jounnin e o casaco dela,depois a colocou no colo e sentou no sofá e continuou a beijá-la.

-Pára,pára,pára...-ele parou de beijá-la.

-Que é?

-Você acha que é assim?Me trai e depois vem me beijando como se nada tivesse acontecido?

-Acho!

-Olha,aqui-

-Calma,calma,é brincadeira!

-Kakashi,ela fica dando em cima de você toda hora!

-Com quem eu estou aqui agora?

-Comigo.

-Para quem eu estou dizendo "eu te amo"?

-Pra mim.

-Quem que eu sempre amei,toda minha vida,e que é minha namorada?

-Eu.

-Anko,entenda,eu nunca tive nada com ela e nem vou ter!

-Desculpa,amor,fui uma idiota.-ele voutou a beijá-la,os dois acabaram transando no sofá da sala dele,e adormeceram sempre assim,quando ele queria vê-la pedir perdão ele a enganava até ela confessar e pedir perdão para ele.

(...)

Os alunos de Anko a esperavam na sala dos jounnins,enquanto isso,ela dormia com seu namorado,na casa dele,bem confortável.

-Acorda,ninfa.-ele deu o sorriso mais bonito do mundo para ela

-Bom dia, amor.-ela deu um beijo nele e o abraçou confortadoramente

-Minha vontade é dormir todo dia com um beijo seu e acordar com seu abraço,Mitarashi.

-Suas costas devem estar doendo né?

-Um pouco,nada que uma massagem e beijos não resolvam.

-Que horas são,amor?

-Dez e meia.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.-ela se levantou rapidamente e subiu para o banheiro um banho rápido,escovou os dentes,arrumou o cabelo e desceu colocando as sandálias,ele se vestiu e ficou sentado no sofá.

-Por que a pressa?

-Tô atrasada mais de três horas.-ela deu um rápido beijo nele e saiu apressada.

(...)

-_Cause your love,your love,your love,is my drug!-_eles cantavam em cima da mesa da hokage,balançando as pernas e cabeças ao mesmo tempo, para toda Konoha ouvir.

-Yo,crianças!-ela deu seu sorriso mais nervoso.

-Anko-sensei!

-Ué,vocês não estão putos por que ela chegou atrasada?-Kakashi abriu a porta da sala dos jounnins.

-Não,ela é nossa sensei e tem direito de chegar a hora que quiser!

-Anko,quer trocar de equipe?

-Nah!Sua equipe é chata!

-Anko-sensei,,já estamos produzindo a festa,só falta algumas coisas.

-Olha,dançinha do siri na mesa.-o resto deles começou a fazer a dançinha batendo em qualquer coisa que vissem

-Kakashi-sensei,está atrasado!-Sakura e Naruto vieram correndo para a sala dos jounnins.

-Naruto,ainda tá procurando o tal Sasuke?-Kurosay debochou.

-Não vou descançar antes de achá-lo.

-Ui!-Kurosay continuou o deboche

-_Ooooo o-o o-o ooo is a Bad Romance -_se não fosse Kakashi,Naruto tinha voado no pescoço de cada um.

-Naruto,Sakura,Kakashi!-Sai os cumprimentou.

-Sai,nem fala mais com os velhos amigos?

-Nunca tive amigos!-e Sai continuou com o seu sorriso colgate.

-Mostra o cavalo,Tsumi.

-Kuchioyse no justu!-todos esperavam um cavalo de verdade,mais apareceu um cavalo de xadrez,todos começaram a alunos de Anko começaram a fazer uma coreografia sexy e no mesmo instante, menias rebolavam,desciam até o chão,colocavam o dedo na boca,enfim,Kakashi ficou doido ao ver Anko fazer tudo aquilo,sem a capa bege,mas Naruto e Sai ficaram prestando atenção nas meninas,que eram extremamente lindas.E Sakura prestava atenção nos meninos sem camisa.

-Kakashi,quer dançar comigo?-Anko perguntou num tom malicioso para o copy-nin,enquanto dançava se esfregando nele.

-N-não,não sei dançar.

-Sai-kun!-as meninas gritaram chamando Sai

-Naruto,o quê eu faço?-Sai cochichou para Naruto

-Vai,porra!

-M-me desculpem meninas,mas eu-elas arrancaram a camisa dele

-Vem,Sai-kun!

-N-não sei dançar.

-Por quê elas não me chamaram!eu sei dançar!-Naruto reclamou.

-O quê é isso?-Shikamaru entrou na sala pasmo e trancou a porta

-Estamos treinando aqui,,já que você não quer liberar as termas!-Tsumi desceu até o chão.

-Que problemático,vocês não parecem ninjas de verdade,desse jeito não.

-Gente,parou a brincadeira,vamos tratar de assuntos sérios-Anko continuava dançando.

-Anko-sensei,se você quiser podemos tratar desses assuntos lá em casa,desse jeito que você tá dançando.

-Cale-se,Kurosay!

-Eu já achei um lugar para treinarem.

-Shika,seja menos desanimado!-Kirami disse manhosa,ela sabia seduzir qualquer um.

-Tudo bem,Kirami,e ah, Anko-sensei,Genma disse que aceita apresentar a premiação de melhores ninjas de konoha com você.

-Obrigado Shikamaru,fala pra ele me encontrar no lugar onde você achou para a gente treinar.

-Hai!

-Vamos treinar,gente?

-Shikamaru,onde fica o tal lugar?

-Fica perto do rio das termas,onde vocês fizeram aquela festa outro dia.

-Sei,é um casarão que tem lá perto?

-Na verdade lá é um centro de treinamento especializado no tipo de técnica de vocês.

-Lá tem banheiro?

-Sim,Kurosay!

-Anko-sensei,podemos planejar nosso filho lá!-Kakashi se segurou para não acabar com a raça daquele petulante.

-Kurosay,cala a boca!

-Ah,é!Esqueci que vai ter primeiro um filho com Kakashi-sensei!

-Cala a boca,garoto!-eles sairam cantando algo do tipo:"Eu acho que eu deveria saber como fazer amor com uma coisa inocente, sem deixar minhas marcas lá, Agora, A-M-O-R é só outra palavra que eu nunca aprendi a pronunciar, Como eu digo 'Sinto muito'? Se a palavra simplesmente não sai?" fazendo uma coreografia bem estranha.

(...)

Era noite,o Hatake só queria a compania de Anko,só queria ela do seu lado,sozinho em casa,esperando aquela massagem que ela tinha prometido,nem viu o tempo passar,acabou dormindo ali,na sala,em sua cadeira favorita.

-Kakashi...Kakashi...

-Anko?

-Não,é o Gai.

-G-Gai?-ele acordou assustado

-Kakashi,Anko está com Genma.

-Quê?

-KAKASHI!-Anko entrou na casa dele e o abraçou forte,ele estava deitado na sua cama,nem sabia como tinha ido parar ali.

-Anko...-ele respirou aliviado

-Kakashi,você se machucou?

-A-au!

-Ai,caramba,eu te machuquei!

-N-não,só uma dor de cabeça, por quê?

-Do que você se lembra,Amor?

-De ontem,quando seus alunos estavam dançando na sala dos jounnins,de antes de ontem,quando transamos no mato,depois você ficou com ciúmes da Ayame,ai nós transamos denovo,e...Gai?

-Amor,isso já faz seis meses.

-Sério?

-Gai já sabe de nós,assim como a vila inteira.

-Como?eu não lembro de nada!

-Você entrou em coma,assim que me enfrentou,Kakashi.-Sasuke estava sentado na janela.

-Então,se você está aqui,quer dizer que Naruto conseguiu?

-Sim.

-E você?,ficamos longe tanto tempo,ninfa.

-Bom,você deveria perguntar de nós agora.-ele seguiu os olhos dela,que fitavam a barriga dela,que já estava um pouco grande.

-A-Anko...

-Seis meses.

-Oh!e-eu não vi,eu não acompanhei sua gravidez,me desculpe,amor!

-Kakashi,eu cuidei dela pra você.

-Genma?Anko?

-Não é o que você está pensando,Kakashi,Genma protegeu a casa,para que não fossem atacados por ninguém.

-Gente,podem me deixar sozinho agora,tenho que descançar mais um pouco.-todos se levantaram e foram embora,deixando o casal ficou sentado na cama,tirou a máscara e a beijou.

-O tempo que você ficou em coma,eu e ela ficamos aqui,com você,dormimos com você,te contamos histórias,te beijamos,te abraçamos.

-É menina?

-Sim,uma menininha.

-Já escolheu o nome?

-Achei um livrinho azul na sua biblioteca,com uma foto do Sakumo-san com um bebê no colo,que eu deduzi ser você,e uma mulher do lado dos dois,atrás estava escrito:"Para:Hatake Sakumo,Hatake Kakashi e Hatake Mieko."O quê acha de Mieko?

-Hatake Mieko,soa bem.

-A filha do copy-nin e da kunochi traidora,é ela vai ter uma linda história como shinobi!

-Anko,e seus alunos?

-São jounnins de elite,e Inaki é lider do mais respeitado esquadrão ANBU.

-Que dia é hoje?

-Dia do nosso aniversário de namoro.

-Quer casar comigo?

-Quê?

-Mitarashi Anko,quer casar comigo?

-C-como assim,casar?

-Não quer que eu me ajoelhe né?

-M-mas você acabou de acordar de um coma profundo!

-Não tem importância,quero me casar com você,se possível agora,aceita?

-Claro que sim amor!-ela o abraçou fortemente que acabou derrubando-o na cama,depois o beijou ternamente e levantou sua máscara.

-Entrem,vermes.

-Sensei,sensei,sensei!-os cinco quase derrubaram a porta.

-Que é?

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Eu mesmo.

-Aha!Kurosay e Kirami perderam!eu sabia que ele tava vivo!-Jinnko apontou para os dois debochadamente

-Anko-sensei,a hokage disse que era pra você se preparar,assim que a Mieko nascer teremos a premiação!

-Isso não aconteceu ainda?

-Não,Sasuke atacou a vila no dia da premiação,então você lutou com ele,e ele te deixou assim.

-Cadê o Naruto?

-Ele deve estar atrás da Hinata ou coisa parecida,sensei,a gente vai descer pra sua sala de dança,tá?

-Nós temos uma sala de dança?

-Achei várias coisas na sua biblioteca,incluindo um mapa da casa,seu pai deixou para caso acontecesse alguma guerra e você ainda fosse criança,então ele construiu várias salas de várias você pudesse ficar seguro.

-Descobriu isso sozinha?

-Não,Kakashi,eu tive que ajudá-la.-Entrou um velho,de cabelos cinza e colete jounnin no quarto dele.

-T-T-Toousan?-o jovem olhou incrédulo.

-Sim,eu mesmo!

-C-como?

conseguiu controlá-lo e se juntou á Konoha e as outras vilas no ataque da Akatsuki,e assim usou o tensei em vários ninjas mortos há muito tempo,incluindo Asuma,Sakumo-san,Jiraya-sama.

-Então...Yondaime-sensei?

-Infelizmente não,filho.

-T-Toousan...-Sakumo veio até seu filho e o abraçou fortemente.

-SENSEIS,VELHO MALDITO,DESÇAM AQUI!-Jinnko gritou

-É melhor descermos,filho.

-Hai,hai...

-Quer ajuda,amor?

-Sua ajuda?Não,obrigado,não quero ser empurrado da escada.

-Vem,logo!-Anko e Sakumo o ajudaram a levantar e a descer as escadas.

-Vem,sensei,eu quero te mostrar os comodos novos da sua mansão!-Jinnko deu seu sorriso colgate e guiou eles três até a sala de dança do Hatake.

-Vem Sakumo-sensei!-As meninas gritaram,continuando a coreografia.

-Ooou povo?Repitam o último passo,eu não acompanhei direito!

-A senhorita não vai a lugar nenhum,"Hatake Anko"!-Kakashi segorou o braço dela e Genma entrou na sala e continou a coreografia com os alunos de Anko.

-Anko,vem logo.

-Genma,ela não vai á lugar nenhum!Grávidas não podem fazer esforço.

-KAKASHI,EU LUTEI COM KABUTO,OROCHIMARU,ZETSU,UM MONTE DE GENTE MORTA,VÁRIOS BIJUUS,NÃO VAI SER UMA PORCARIA DE DANÇINHA QUE VAI TIRAR MEU BEBÊ!

-VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO?

-Fiz sim,e daí?

-Ahh!Anko,você merecia umas boas palmadas!

-E por um acaso,VOCÊ vai me bater?

-Os dois,parem!

-Hai,Sakumo-sama!

-Hai,toousan!

-Kakashi-senpai,já que está com ciúmes da Anko,porque não fica no meu lugar?

-Eu não estou com ciúmes dela e nem quero dançar.

-Shikamaru-kun!-elas gritaram estéricas

-Sim?

-Sabe aquela cabeça falante que tava na sua floresta?

-Sim,o Hidan...

-Sabe o que é...A gente assim sem querer,libertou ele...e...nesse instante ele deve estar atrás de você...-Tsumi se fingiu de inocente

-Shikamaru!-Inaki entrou correndo na sala de dança.

-Sim?

-Hidan saiu da floresta Nara nesse instante!

-Que problemático...

-Porra,fala logo que a gente fez uma merda!-Jinnko reclamou.

* * *

**(**_**Fim desse capitúlo)**_

**No próximo capitúlo:**

**Kakashi:-Anko,é melhor você ficar,eu sei tomar conta de uma equipe como a sua.**

**Anko:-Amor,me ouça,eles são inteligentes,não são do mesmo nível que sua equipe.**

**Inaki:Boa,pessoas,boa,quem sabe da próxima vez não ressucitam Itachi,ou Kisame,ou melhor,Ressuscitem o Pain,com oito corpos agora!**

**Jinnko:-Seria uma boa né?Imaginem só,o Pain,com os corpos do Kisame e do tal Itachi!**

**Tsunade:-Calem-se,Tenho uma missão para todos vocês!Terão que achar Hidan e prendê-lo denovo!**

**Kirami:Podemos matá-lo?**

**Shikamaru:-Ele é imortal,Kirami.**

**Kirami:Oquê vamos fazer agora?Ai caramba!Nos ferramos!Culpa sua,Kurosay!**

_**Uma nova missão,e agora?**_


	2. Chapter 2:Na manhã depois do escuro

_Sexy Love:Chapter 2:Na manhã depois do escuro_

-Shikamaru,prescisamos de uma equipe agora!

-Calma,calma,a melhor coisa que devemos agora é ter calma.

-Porra,eu quero minha mãe,eu quero sair daqui!-Jiinko sacudiu Shikamaru,equanto isso,Ashton se sentou no chão e começou a falar várias coisa indescifráveis para um humano comum.

-O quê foi,Ashton?

-Ele me quer,ele me odeia,ele vai me pegar...-ele parecia muito assustado.

-Acalmem-se todos!-Sakumo gritou,já que era o único jeito deles pararem com a gritaria.

-Hai!

-Vamos fazer assim,Shikamaru,como você é mais cauculista vem conosco,e vocês,merdas,vão me dar cobertura para qualquer plano do inimigo,eu vou nesta missão!

-Anko,o bebê...

-Porra nenhuma,Kakashi!

-Pára de me maltratar,sua louca!

-Louca é tua mãe,Kakashi!

-Não xinga minha mãe,vadia!

-Vadia é tua avó!

-Sabe aquelas palmadas,eu tô pronto pra te dar!

-Não teria coragem!

-Ah,eu teria sim!

-Seu...Vadio!-os dois acabaram se abraçando.

-Amor,eu tô com medo...me perdoa!

-Hai,você não fez por mal Anko,perdoe-me por te chamar de vadia.

-Hai,hai...

-Acho melhor avisarmos para a Hokage.

-Não prescisa Shikamaru-A hokage entrou na sala-Eu já estou aqui.

-Você ficou sabendo?-Inaki perguntou,ainda consolando Ashton

-Sim,e tenho um time perfeito para essa missão.

-Qual?

-Vocês seis e você Shikamaru.

-Godaime-sama,eu posso ir também?

-Se o Kakashi for eu vou também!

-Anko,é melhor você ficar e cuidar do nosso bebê.

-Sem chance!Se você vai eu também vou!

-Anko,Kakashi,vocês dois vão ficar aqui!

-M-mas toousan!

-Nem mais nem menos Kakashi,agora você é pai,e não vai abandonar seu filho agora!

-Toousan,é presciso-

-Kakashi,você acabou de sair do coma,suba para o seu quarto e fique lá até que eu ordene!

-H-hai,toousan.-ele subiu de cabeça baixa e se trancou no quarto.

-S-Sakumo-san,eu posso ir,eu não sai de coma e já lutei com vários ninjas.

-Anko,suma da minha frente também.

-Sakumo-san-

-Suma!-ela também subiu e foi ver como Kakashi estava,ela se deitou do lado dele na cama,enquanto ele fingia dormir.

-Amor?

-Sim.

-Você me protege?-ele se virou para ver aquele sorriso enorme no rosto dela.

-Sim,vou proteger vocês.

-Amor?

-Sim.

-Você ficou magoado com Sakumo-san?

-Não quero falar sobre isso.

-Fala pra mim,vai.

-Promete não contar a ninguém?

-Sim.

-Fiquei um pouco,não sou mais criança pra ele me tratar daquele jeito,na sua frente ainda,na frente da hokage,do meu filho!

-Filha.

-Que seja,foi horrível da parte dele.

-Amor,ele é seu pai,só quer seu bem.

-Prescisava me humilhar?

-Kakashi,ele não te humilhou porcaria nenhuma!

-Sei,mas...agora eu já sou um homem,não presciso ficar ouvindo isso.

-Amor,ele é seu pai.-ele se aconchegou no tórax da mulher.

**(na saída da casa deles...)**

-Tchau,Sakumo-sensei!

-Tchau garotos!

-Me liga,sensei!

-Hai,hai,Tsumi!-ele fechou a porta e foi ver como estava seu bateu na porta do quarto suavemente.

-Kakashi,Anko?

-Sim,Sakumo-san?Pode entrar.-ele entrou e fechou a porta denovo,pegou uma cadeira e se sentou perto de Kakashi,que parecia estar dormindo.

-Kakashi,me perdoe se fui grosso com você.-Kakashi fingia não estar chorando,se segurava de todas a formas possíveis,em vão,suas lágrimas acabaram caindo.

-Não finja que está dormindo,amor,isso é feio!

-Hai,hai...

-Kakashi,foi para o seu bem,e o de Anko,e do filho dos dois...

-Hai,toousan,você que manda.

-Ai,Kakashi,como você é chato!Dá um desconto,ele é seu pai!Seu "Toousan"!Olha,se eu tivesse um "toousan" como ele ou se eu tivesse um "toousan",nuca faria isso com ele!

-Anko,você me perdoa?

-Hum...Não sei sogrinho,você vai ter que-

-Toousan,caso ela peça meu sangue,nem pense em deixar!-Sakumo sorriu com o comentário de Kakashi.

-Vou ter que comprar dangos na vila da pedra?

-Oh!Você leu meus pensamentos!-os três caíram na risada.

-Ka-Kakashi!-ele olhou para ela que estava com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Sim?

-Mecheu!Mecheu!

-Como assim,mecheu,Anko?

-O-a...Mieko,mecheu!-Kakashi se sentou na cama rapidamente e colocou a mão na barriga de Anko.

-Anko,não tem nada se mechendo aqui!

-Ela me chutou,forte!

-Anko,deve ser sua-Sakumo foi interrompido por um grito do seu filho.

-O-Otoousan!Mecheu!-um sorriso enorme se abriu no rosto mascárado,enterrompido por um longo beijo de também colocou a mão na barriga de Anko.

-E pelo visto ela vai ser forte como vocês dois!

-Não sei ainda se vai ser mulher...

-Porra,eu já disse que vai ser Mieko!

-Amor,não fique assim por isso.

-Sogrito,não vai comprar meus dangos não?

-Hai,hai,mocinhas.-O pai de Kakashi era tão doce quanto ele,os dois eram perfeitos, e ele desceram as escadas e se sentaram no sofá,depois de muita insistência de Anko,Kakashi foi comprar refrigerantes para ela na ficou sentada no sofá,assistindo tv,até que a porta se abriu lentamente.

-Quem é?Sakumo-sama?-Duas cobras se fincaram na sua barriga enorme,sem sombras de dúvidas,Kabuto tinha traído a vila.

-Não pensei que seria tão fácil...Mitarashi Anko.-Ele trancou a porta enquanto ela tentava por todo o custo conter o fluxo do sangue,mas não conseguia,ela estava totalmente vulnerável naquele instante,ninguém por perto,para ajudá-la,se ela tivesse ao menos notado a presença dele.

-O...quê...quer...comigo?-o sangue escorria mais e mais,suas energias estavam esgotadas,sem esperança de vida mais.

-Esse bebê,não era o que eu queria,o próximo filho que você tiver com Kakashi vai ser meu!-ela acabou desmaiando.

-Raikiri!-Kakashi e Sakumo entraram na casa,o golpe de Kakashi atravessou Kabuto,mas mesmo atingido ele consegui fugir,enquanto Sakumo levava Anko para o hospital.

(...)

Kakashi andava de um lado para o outro,nervoso,ansioso,com medo,e se Anko estivesse morta,junto com Mieko,se só pudesse salvar uma das duas?ele não sabia o que fazer naquela hora.

-Kakashi-sensei!-Lá vinham os alunos de Anko correndo,todos o abraçaram confortadoramente,todos estavam chorando,com medo,se algo grave acontecesse com a sensei deles?

-Como ela tá sensei?-Inaki perguntou entre soluços,nos braços de Kurosay

-Não sei ainda,ela tá muito atingida.

-Kakashi,acalme-se filho,a Hokage-sama está com ela!

-Toousan,se algo acontecer á ela,eu nunca vou me perdoar!

-Eu quero vê-la,sensei!-Kirami exclamou,engolindo o choro.

-Não pode,ainda-a hokage saiu da sala falando num tom desesperançoso.

-Eu VOU entrar!-Kirami entrou na sala de emergência correndo,sendo seguida por Kakashi e todos os outros,até que ela parou do lado de Anko e começou a cantar baixinho,sendo observada por todos os outros.

-"I don't need a man,to make it happen...I don't need a man,to make me feel good..."vamos sensei,você sabe o resto...

-Os batimentos pararam!-A godaime gritou para a equipe de médicos que se preparava para dar choques em Anko,equanto Kakashi se desesperava,todos mandavam Kirami parar menos Ashton,que acabou cantando com ela.

-Vamos sensei,você sabe o resto "I don't need a man to make it happen..."

-I... get... off... being... free...-Todos se surpreenderam com a reação da kunochi de cabelos roxos,que acordou do coma com um sorriso rasgado.

-Não...cantem...minha...morte...ainda...eu...tô...bem...merdas.

-Amor!-um sorriso por baixo da máscara revelava a alegria do Hatake ao ouvir a doce voz dela.

-Onde...eu,estou?

-No hospital.

-Mieko?Ela...tá...bem?

-Não conseguimos salvá-la...Anko,Kakashi...-Kakashi abraçou Anko fortemente entre as lágrimas que caíam dos dois,aliás,de todos do hospital.

-Godaime-sama...posso...voltar...para...casa?

-Amor,é melhor você ficar um mês aqui.

-Kakashi-sensei tem razão,fica aqui sensei.

-Então posso ir para um quarto?-os médicos pegaram a maca dela e a levaram para um quarto do acabou dormindo no caminho.

(...)

Já se passava três semanas que Anko estava no hospital,Kakashi sempre estava lá,com ela,dificilmente ele saía,só para comer ou ir tomar banho em casa e descansar um pouco,mas logo voltava.

Á noite Kakashi entrou no quarto,Anko estava prestes á se enforcar,rapidamente ela a pegou e a colocou na cama.

-O quê você iria fazer?

-CALA A BOCA!NÃO MEREÇO MAIS VIVER!

-Não repita mais isso!Nem pense nisso!

-Kakashi,eu não mereço mais viver,eu não fui capaz de te dar um filho,eu fui uma ninja traidora,ainda tenho o selo do Orochimaru,é melhor eu-ele a abraçou forte,os dois estavam de joelhos na cama,abraçados,chorando.

-Anko,"eu te amo,porra"!Por que queria se matar?

-Achei que não fosse me amar mais,agora que perdi Mieko,e que Orochimaru disse que nosso próximo filho seria dele...

-Nosso próximo filho nunca será dele!Eu te prometo,eu me prometo,proteger-nos até com minha vida se possível!

-Amor,me desculpa?

-Calma,calma,nós estamos nervosos hoje,você está agitada,é melhor tomar o remédio e dormir,eu vou ficar do lado de fora.

-Não-ela o abraçou mais forte-Dorme comigo?

-Não pode amor...

-Pode sim,vai,dorme aqui,abraçadinho comigo?

-Tudo bem,mas só se você tomar o remédio!

-Claro.-ele deu um comprimido para ela,que assim que engoliu dormiu,ele ficou com pena de deixá-la sozinha,então dormiu abraçado com ela.

(...)

-BOM DIA SENSEI!-A equipe de Anko derrubou a porta do quarto,enquanto Anko e Kakashi dormiam num sono profundo.

-Eles estão dormindo...-Kurosay disse baixinho.

-Não,estão tomando chá com sua mãe,Kurosay!-disse Tsumi.

-Deixamos eles dormirem?-Ashton perguntou indo em direção a porta,sendo seguido pelos seu amigos.

-Nããããããããããããããããão!-Um sorriso maléfico invadiu os rostos de pegou o celular de todos,menos de Ashton e colocou-os rodeando seus "senseis",que dormiam como bebês,Tsumi pegou o celular da mão de Ashton e usou um jutsu para ligar todos no último volume,assustando Anko e Kakashi.

-FILHOS DE UMA-

-Anko!-Kakashi á interrompeu antes dela falar um palavrão.

-DE UMA MACACA SEM AS PERNAS!

- Anko,acalme-se,você ainda está muito debilitada.

-DEBILITADA É O CARALHO,KAKASHI!

-_DESDE OS TEMPOS MAIS PRIMÓRDIOS,O CARALHO TÁ AI,TÁ AI_!-Kurosay cantou fazendo uma dancinha ridícula.

-_MINHA KUNAI É MEU INSTRUMENTO DE TRABALHO!-_Kirami gritou

-_QUEM GOSTOU,GOSTOU,QUEM NÃO GOSTOU VAI PRO CARALHO!-_Anko também gritou

-Anko,não pode gritar no hospital!

_-MEU JUTSU É MEU INSRTUMENTO DE LAZER!_

_-QUEM GOSTOU,GOSTOU,QUEM NÃO GOSTOU VAI SE FUDER!_

_-_Anko,pára de gritar!E vocês também!

-Calma sensei,era só pra certificar que ela tava bem!-Inaki confortou Kakashi.

-Saiam todos daqui seus vermes, e me esperem lá fora!

-Sensei,sensei,sensei!

-Que é,Kurosay?

-_POR QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO ME DÁ A SUA FRUTA?_

_-VÃO TODOS TOMAR NO...BANHO,BANDO DE FILHA DA...MÃE_!-Os seis saíram do quarto rindo e fecharam a se levantou e se vestiu,enquanto Kakashi a olhava,atentamente.

-Ei,senhor,não vai se vestir?

-Você não está totalmente bem,é melhor ficar aqui!

-Não!Eu vou voltar para sua casa!

-Anko,eu prometo que vou dormir todos os dias aqui,com você.

-Nah!Eu quero SUA cama quentinha,SEU cobertor fofinho,SEU ursinho de cachorrinho e outras coisas suas!-ele se levantou e se vestiu.

-Anko...-disse ele sério.

-Que é?

-Mais tarde quero conversar com você,pode ser?

-Tá mas agora eu e você temos que ir para casa,tá amor!

-Você tá tentando passar por isso como se fosse nada,não é?

-Amor,esquece isso e vamos embora!-ela sorriu e puxou o braço dele para fora do quarto,onde estavam,além dos alunos de Anko correndo pelo hospital,Asuma,Kurenai,Ibiki,Shizune,Tsunade e Yamato estavam lá.

-Oi gente!

-Anko,você deveria ficar aqui.-disse Kurenai preocupada com a amiga.

-Kurenai tem razão,Anko,como seu quase irmão mais velho,eu ordeno que fique aqui.-Ibiki ordenou.

-Você ordena porra nenhuma!

-Anko-sensei,sensei,sensei!-Eles pularam no pescoço de Anko.

-Ai,ai,eu não tô totalmente bem!

-Sensei,você vai pra casa agora,né?

-Sim,Tsumi...-Eles foram puxando Anko até a casa de Kakashi,fazendo o que ela mais gostava:bagunça,eles pulavam,cantavam músicas sem sentido,como "A dança do quê",fazendo coreografias estranhas,colocando bombas nas casas das pessoas,fazendo invocações no meio da cidade,enfim,para Kakashi, o caminho da sua casa nunca havia sido tão longo.

-Chegamos!-Kurosay abriu a porta para Anko,ela puxou Kakashi para dentro,e os outros entraram e fecharam a porta.

-Anko,é melhor você ficar deitada,lá em cima.-kakashi á ordenou seriamente.

-Kakashi,eu estou ótima!

-Sensei, já que você esá ótima,vamos treinar!-Kirami fez um trenzinho com os outros e saiu cantando para a sala de dança do Hatake.

-Esperem eu me trocar!

-Hai!_chão,chão,chão,chão,até o chão!-_Anko subiu as escadas,sendo seguida por Kakashi,depois foi se trocar e colocou uma roupa é que ele gostava das roupas dela,mas naquela situação que ela estava,era melhor ela estar no hospital.

-Anko,não vai vestir isso.

-Claro que vou,que que tem?

-Você acabou sofrer um corte enorme na barriga.

-E...daí?-ela desceu as escadas e foi saltitante para a sala de dança,onde seus alunos "sensualizavam".

_-I KNOW YOU WANT ME,YOU KNOW I WANT YA!_

-Gente,nós temos que treinar,esqueceram?-Anko ligou o som e foi para a frente deles,Kakashi se sentou num canto e ficou observando-a,Ashton estava do seu lado.

-Acha que ela aguenta quanto tempo,sensei?-disse o garoto afastando a franja ruiva um pouco.

-Estão fazendo isso para testá-la?

-Toda vez que algum de nós se machuca ela faz três testes,com coisas que devemos fazer,ou gostamos.

-Já tem os três testes?

-Só este,até de sua ajuda,sensei.

-Então,pode ser com coisas que ela gosta,né?

-Sim.

-Dangos,e...-Kakashi ficou um pouco vermelho.

-Ah,já sei o que é!-Ashton coçou a cabeça,com um sorriso no rosto.

-Já sei,vou pegar alguns dangos,na vila da pedra,são os segundos preferidos dela.

-Tá aqui,Kakashi.-Sakumo entregou uma sacola para Kakashi e se sentou do seu lado.

-Ela reagiu bem?

-Não,ela tentou se matar, que eu cheguei.

-Orochimaru disse algo á ela?

-Que nosso próximo filho seria dele.Não entendo,ele vai poder te controlar,toousan?

-Não,a Hokage fez um jutsu onde ele não poderia usar os ninjas ressucitados.-Anko acabou caindo,e Kakashi a levou para o sofá rapidamente.

-Eu disse que era melhor você ficar no hospital,mas não quis me ouvir,teimosa!

-Não foi do corte,Kakashi,foi a-AAAAAHHHHHH!

-Anko!

-A...marca...-Kakashi tirou o haitate e pediu para ela olhar no seu olho,e que todos fechassem os olhos.

-Mangekyou Sharingan!-Anko entrou no jutsu dele.

-Kakashi?

-Cala a boca,e faz essa marca parar,eu não vou aguentar muito tempo.

-Se você ainda não percebeu,eu não sou "o criador" pra fazer ela desaparecer.

-Usa sua imaginação,gênia!

-Como assim?

-Imagina que você está sem marca nenhuma,rápido!-ela o abraçou,como se estivesse com medo,até que os dois voutaram para o mundo real,desmaiando.

-Senseis,senseis,acordem!

-Inaki,usa o seu jutsu!

-Qual?

-Sakumo-sama,qual dojutsu neutraliza o Mangekyou Sharingan?

-Só uma junção do biakugan e do sharingan seria possível neutralizá-lo por completo.

-Shakugan!

-E então,Inaki?

-Um,dois-

-Kakashi!-Anko acordou assustada.

-E então,o Magekyou funcionou,Anko?-Sakumo perguntou.

-Sim,mas e ele?

-Anko!-Ao ouvir o namorado,Anko o abraçou e mandou todos irem embora,ficando sozinha com ele.

-E então,funcionou?-perguntou ele se afastando um pouco do abraço,para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Sim.O que queria conversar comigo?

-Não pode fazer isso que está fazendo.

-O-o quê?

-Fingir que nada aconteceu.

-Kakashi,se eu não fizer isso,vou ficar lembrando dela,vendo as coisas que comprei para ela,vai ser melhor eu fingir que nada aconteceu.

-Amor,sei que está sofrendo,e eu também,imagina só,a um mês descobri que seria pai e já perco minha filha,mas mesmo assim,não estou fingindo que ela não existiu.

-Kakashi,me desculpe,fiz isso por que fosse o melhor.-Ele a abraçou forte e se deitou com ela no sofá.

-Não tem problema,providenciamos outro bebê assim que você ficar melhor,certo?

-Seria melhor não termos mais filhos,Orochimaru disse que-

-Ele não vai tentar nada contra nós,eu prometo.-ela o beijou e Kakashi tirou a roupa dela,deixando-a de lungerie,e ela tirou a roupa dele também,deixando-o de cueca box preta e com a máscara, os dois dormiram ali mesmo.

_-"Let's get crazy tonight!"-_Anko ouviu a voz de suas alunas,junto com barulhos,ela não conseguiu ficar parada com o barulho de música alta, o _tuntz tunz_ era se levantou de cima de Kakashi e foi ver o que estava acontecendo,ela foi até a piscina da casa e viu vários ninjas,da aldeia da areia,Akatsukis,enfim,muita gente na sua piscina dançando,até Sakumo estava danç como é BEM animada,pegou duas swing pois,uma verde e rosa e a outra roxa e cinza,e foi dançar no meio da piscina,junto com vários outros.O time Kakashi(menos Sai),a hokage,time Asuma(tirando Ino) e time Kurenai,Neji,Gai,Tenten não estavam lá.Kakashi já estava acordado mas não quis se levantar,até que estranhou a demora de Anko,colocou uma calça,levantou a máscara e foi ver o quê ela estava fazendo,ao chegar na piscina,se deparou com a cena:Anko,Kurosay e Hidan dançando juntos,Hidan e Kurosay estavam com duas bandeiras enormes,girando,Hidan estava na frente de Anko e Kurosay atrás,ela descia até o "chão",rodava as fitas,ria e irritou profundamente o Hatake,mas ele também se divertiu um pouco ao ver seu pai dançar junto com Kirami,num lugar mais alto,onde havia uma imensa mesa de dj's,com vários dj's,também era engraçado Gaara danç pegou duas bandeiras(swing flags) pretas e foi girando-as até Anko,Hidan e Kurosay se afastaram dela,e foram dançar com Ino.

-Que quê você esta fazendo,Anko?-ele continuou dançando,junto com ela.

-Tô me divertindo,amor,deveria fazer o mesmo.-ela tirou o haitate dele e jogou no fundo da piscina.

-Anko!

-Calma,amor.

-Anko,você tem que se recuperar,tem certeza que está bem?

-Sim.-ela deu um selinho nele e os dois continuaram dançando,de vez enquando, Kakashi puxava Anko e entregava uma bandeira para ela,cobrindo o longo beijo dos dois,depois que ela levantava a máscara dele,e entregava a bandeira e os dois continuavam dançando.

A festa estava cada vez mais animada,Gaara,Kankuro e Temari não prescisavam de bandeiras ou fitas,usavam seus jutsus,Sai era um ótimo dançarindo de hardstyle,só perdia para Kurosay,que sempre chamava Kirami e Inaki para dançar com ele,todos estavam vestidos com sungas,shorts ou biquinis,ou também,short e biquíni,ou short e maiô,para as meninas,os Akatsukis estavam todos os nove,Hidan era o mais animado.

-PORQUÊ NINGUÉM ME CHAMOU PARA A FESTA?-Derepente Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Yamato,Shizune,Tsunade,Time Asuma,Time Kurenai e time Gai estavam no telhado da residência dos Hatake,ninguém deu importância á eles,pois todos estavam "sensualizando",enquanto Naruto esperneava,a hokage gritava,e Inaki pegava Sasuke e descia com ele para festa,depois de rasgar a roupa dele.

-Vem gente,desçam!

-Inaki,eu não sei dançar.

-Você tem o sharingan,né?Me copia,depois você inventa outros passos.-Ela deu duas bandeiras azuis para Sasuke e ele fez o quê ela e os outros desceram,já que não havia jeito,se sentaram em uma das mesas.

-Querem beber algo?-Sakumo apareceu atrás da hokage.

-Não,por quê fizeram esta festa,Sakumo,eles não pediram minha permição!

-Godaime-sama,eles sabiam que você nunca iria deixar.

-Não iria mesmo,todos os ninjas importantes de Konoha e da vila da areia estão aqui,até o Kazekage!

-Se está preocupada com os Akatsukis,eles estão ali.

-Sakumo-sama,prescisamos de mais copos.-Karin veio para perto deles,o time Sasuke também estava lá.

-Peguem na cozinha,se Kakashi e Anko não quebraram,ainda tem vários lá.

-Sakumo-san,permitiu os Akatsukis na sua casa?-Hinata perguntou,arrancando risos de Sakumo.

-Sim,até eles tem um dia de folga,como vocês deveriam ter também.

-Um homem de shorts largos falando isso?Deveria ver sua idade Sakumo!

-Jiraya,eu sei me cuidar muito bem.E vocês,porquê não vão dançar como os outros,até Nagato está dançando!

-Não viemos preparados,Sakumo.

-Não tem problema,Tsunade-sama,pegue um dos biquinis de Anko,deve ter algum que sirva em você,as duas são quase do mesmo tamanho!

-Onde está?

-Tem alguns no quarto dela e de Kakashi,vá também,Sakura.-As duas subiram para o quarto de Anko,enquanto isso,Kakashi e Anko dançavam,ele copiava a maioria dos movimentos dela,ou previa o que ela iria fazer.

-Anko,aquele é...?

-Itachi?Sim,lembra que sem querer Inaki usou uma mistura do Mangekyou com o Rinnegan,aí ela trouxe todos Akatsukis devolta?

-Com isso,ela trouxe Itachi também?

-Sim,só não conseguiu trazer Kakuzo,você tinha usado o Raikiri duas vezes nele.-Itachi desceu até eles e continuou dançando,ele estava com uma sunga "Akatsuki",cheia de nuvens vermelhas,assim como todos os membros da organização,ele também estava com bandeiras da cor de seu clãn.

-Anko-san,está linda.

-Arigatou,Itachi,você também está muito bonito.

-Ei,comigo você não tem toda essa gentileza!-Kakashi ficou com ciúmes.A carinha dele arrancou risos de Itachi e Anko.

-Kakashi,já consegue controlar o mangekyou completamente?

-Sem ficar uma semana,um mês ou coisa do tipo de cama,não.

-Ei,Kakashi,Itachi,me copiem.

-Sharingan!-os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Anko inventou alguns "passinhos" que os dois copiaram e os três dançavam ,Hinata e Tenten também colocaram biquinis de Anko e das alunas de Anko e desceram,com as fitas já,Asuma e os outros garotos já tinham se trocado e colocado as roupas no quarto de Sakumo,estavam esperando-as na mesa.

-Kurenai,Asuma,porquê não fazem como Anko e Kakashi?-Sakumo apontou para as bandeiras pretas,brancas e vermelhas,que no meio apareciam Kakashi atrás de Anko,Itachi na frente,os três dançando,ou melhor,"sensualizando".

-Nah,Anko e Kakashi são loucos de dançar deste jeito!

-Eu não deixaria Kurenai abraçar outro homem,principalmente se este homem fosse Itachi!

-Esses dois...

-Sakumo-sama!Não vai vir dançar com a gente?-Várias garotas gritaram,Jiinko estava perto de Sakumo,contemplando a hokage,e no mesmo instante achando nojento peitos daquele tamanho.

-Sakumo-sama só pegando as novinhas,hein!-Jiinko disse malicioso.

-Hinata,não quer vir dançar?-Naruto perguntou indo para á piscina,com suas bandeiras laranjas.

-S-sim,Na-Naruto-kun!

-Tsunade,quer dançar?-Jiraya perguntou á hokage.

-Não,muito obrigado!

-Sakura,vem!-Sasuke e Inaki chamaram Sakura,que por incrível que pareça,não sabia dançar,mas mesmo assim,Sasuke a ensinou.

-Kurenai,não custa nada nós dançarmos!

-Dançar como Kakashi,Anko e Itachi?Não mesmo.

-Não,amor,dançamos do nosso jeito!

-Asuma,esqueceu de algo.

-O quê?

-Não sabemos dançar.-enquanto isso,Anko dançava um pouco de tango com Itachi,que por sinal dançava muito bem,depois ele a passou para os braços de Kakashi,que também deu um show com sua finalização,a música era meio tango,meio eletronica,que o trio soube muito bem passar de uma parte para a outra,dando um show á três eram ótimos.

-Anko,desce.-os três desceram no ritmo da música,quando subiram formaram um "trenzinho",comandado por Itachi,que ditava os movimentos,até eles fazerem uma troca,Kakashi que ditava os movimentos agora,e foram fazendo essa troca até o fim da música,sempre dando altas risadas,maliciosas e altas,o sistema de troca era o primeiro passa para trás,sendo o último.

Até Kirami colocar "Rise up",que mudou totalmente a "coreografia",dessa vez eles usavam as bandeiras e fitas,todos acabaram pegando a coreografia,que não era complicada.Já estava á noite e todos tinham luzes nas fitas e bandeiras.

-Shizune-san,que dançar comigo?

-Claro,Yamato.-Shizune sorriu.

-Karin,sua chata,quer dançar?-Suigetsu perguntou,já esperando uma resposta negativa.

-Hai.

-Tenten,quer dançar?

-Hai,Neji!

-Tsunade,por favor!

-Tá bom,Jiraya!Já vou avisando que não sei dançar isso!

-Kurenai!

-Hai,hai,você me convenceu,Asuma.

-Shikamaru,vem dançar comigo!

-Se você não me matar,Temari.-Todos os casais dançavam juntos,Kakashi,Anko e Itachi diminuiram o ritmo,Anko percebeu o olhar da garota para Itachi.

-Ei,Itachi,percebeu o jeito que Yuugao te olha?-Anko cochichou.

-N-não!-Claro que sim,ele também olhava para ela,Kakashi percebeu.

-Vai lá,ela está sozinha,dance com ela.

-M-mas sou um Akatsuki.

-Itachi,você é mais que isso,pode sentir algo por ela,ouça a voz da expêriencia,depois que você a conhece,depois que para de observá-la de longe,é muito melhor,foi assim com Anko.

-Vocês acham,quê...?

-Vai lá.-Itachi foi até a garota do rámen e a convidou para danççou a chover forte,Anko jogava o cabelo de um lado para o outro,agarrada em Kakashi.

-Amor,tá ouvindo?-Anko sussurrou.

-Nossa música,"Stereo Love",acertei?

-Sim,e acho que apartir de hoje ela será de vários casais também.

-Acho que não,mas pelo menos de Itachi e Yuugao sim.-Kakashi voutou a girar suas bandeiras,cobrindo o beijo longo e apaixonado do casal. Seguido por vários beijos e olhares dos dois.


End file.
